1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor IC (integrated circuit) device and more particularly, to a semiconductor IC device of dual configuration having an enhanced soft error withstanding capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
The size of information processing systems is continuously increasing as the amount of information to process is expanding. The larger the size of the information processing systems, the worse the influence thereof on a community that is employing the systems, once the systems fail. The most important problem of the systems is to improve and maintain reliability. The reliability of the systems depends on the quality of both the software and the hardware used therein. One of the techniques to improve the quality of hardware of these systems is to implement same in a dual configuration thereby to enhance the soft error withstanding capacity of latch circuits employed therein against alpha rays. It is necessary to provide various semiconductor IC devices of dual configuration, to meet a variety of user requirements.